When Pigs Fly
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly!" A pig flew, doesn’t that mean Sonny has to kiss Chad for real? –Tag to Guess Who’s Coming To Guest Star – Channy fluffy One-shot


**WHEN PIGS FLY **

**Summary: A pig flew, doesn't that mean Sonny has to kiss Chad for real? –Tag to Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star – Channy One-shot **

**AN: I was watching the wonderful 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star' today and this idea hit me. 'I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly!' A pig flew! So Sonny should cough up right? lol :P Love to my beta Maddy :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

"Munroe."

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

"What?! This is_ my _dressing room!"

"Is it, Sonny? Is it really?"

"Yes ... that would be why my name is on the door!"

"Actually Sonny, Tawni's name is on the door."

"Well, my name is on the back door."

"So do you really own this dressing room, Sonny? I think it's mine just as much as it's yours."

"Will you just go away? I have rehearsing to do."

"I will go away, once I've claimed my prize."

"Your prize?"

"Yup."

"Chad, will you get off my couch?"

"Nah."

"Take your feet off the table!"

"Jeesh, Munroe, you sound a little frustrated."

"That's because I _am_ frustrated! With you!"

"Really, Sonny? Really? Because I think you're frustrated that you didn't get to kiss my perfect lips."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yup. You're not even gonna deny it, are you, Munroe?"

"Fine I will deny it, I'm not frustrated because of _that_."

"Deni-al."

"Urgh! I'm not in denial!"

"Sonny, you really need to stop denying being in denial."

"Chad, that made _no _sense."

"Did it Sonny? Did it really?"

"You are so obnoxious."

"You are so feisty."

"Feisty? Is that an insult?"

"Take it as you want to, Munroe."

"So... did you actually want something...?"

"Yes! My prize ... I almost forgot."

"A prize for what? Did you win Tween Weekly's Biggest Jerk of the year again?"

"I think you'll find it was 'Hottest Tween', Munroe."

"Jackson Tyler."

"What about that doufis?"

"He's way hotter than you!"

"Psh! That jerk isn't _close_ to the hotness that is me."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Don't use my own lines against me, Munroe."

"Afraid of a little competition are you, Cooper?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not afraid of anything."

"Except competition?"

"_Especially_ competition."

"Then why so threatened, Chad?"

"Because I'm more hot than HIM!"

"Whoa ... sensitive much?"

"I'm not sensitive! I'm honest!"

"If you're so honest, tell me what you think about me."

"I think you're a Random."

"And I think you're a jerk."

"I think you love me, Munroe."

"Psh! Like I would love _you_."

"Just admit it."

"You admit it!"

"You admit it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Chad, will you just go? I really need to learn these lines."

"After you give me my prize."

"WHAT PRIZE?!"

"A kiss."

"A WHAT?!"

"You owe me."

"Excuse me, Chad, but I owe you _nothing_."

"Except a kiss."

"Why on earth would I ever kiss _you_?"

"Because you're in love with me."

"I thought you said we had to kiss for me to fall in love with you...?"

"Uh..."

"You _want_ me to fall in love with you!"

"I don't have to _want_ you to fall in love with me, because I know for a fact that you already are!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Chad, we can't even get along for three minutes! How does that make me in love with you?!"

"You're trying to fight it."

"Fight _what_?!"

"The attraction between us."

"Us...?"

"Sonny, I'm a good looking guy ... did I say good looking? I meant _amazingly_ great looking—"

"Pfft!"

"—guy and you're a relatively okay-looking girl. There's bound to be a spark between us."

"Chad, there is _no_ spark between us at all!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Chad, could you move back a little, you're making me a little uncomfortable."

"That's because you want me."

"I don't want you!"

"Prove it."

"Prove it _how_?"

"Kiss me, if you're not in love with me then I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I wouldn't want to put my lips through that sort of torture."

"Scared, Munroe?"

"NO!"

"Then do it."

"I don't want to do it!"

"Because...?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny ... you said you'd kiss me for real when pigs flew."

"Psh! That's a saying."

"A pig flew, now cough up."

"Okay!"

"Eww! Did you just cough on me?!"

"Yup."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get coughed on!"

"Chad's been doing a lot of things he shouldn't be doing lately...like not leaving me ALONE!"

"You love it."

"Uh..._No, _I don't!"

"If I didn't come her everyday you'd be miserable."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'd be miserable if I didn't come to see _you_ everyday."

"Really?!"

"...No."

"Pig."

"Ooh ... that reminds me ... now where did the breath spray go?"

"Huh! If you think I'm kissing _you,_ you're sorely mistaken."

"Why won't you kiss me?!"

"Why do you want me to kiss you...?"

"_Because_ everyone wants to kiss me! And yet you refuse to give in!"

"Not _everyone _wants you to kiss them Chad."

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yes_."

"Name someone."

"Me!"

"Someone other than yourself Sonny."

"Uh ... Tawni?"

"Been there, done that, never doing that again."

"Darn. Zora?"

"Eww gross! I meant someone our age."

"W-Well ... sensible people?"

"A pig flew, now pucker up."

"C-Chad, why are you moving closer...?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, Sonny."

"B-But you . . . _mmmmmttttt!" _

"Mwah."

"..."

"Feeling gobsmacked, Munroe?"

"I-I y-you c-cant e-even—"

"There, I thought so."

"Chad, you had no right to do that. I told you not to kiss me! I can't believe you did that!"

"W-What...?"

"You just want every girl to be in love with you! You're so conceited!"

"I-I—"

"Why did you do that?!"

"I-I thought it w-was what you wanted..."

"Well I didn't! I _told_ you, there's _no_ me and you! All you care about is yourself."

"I-I c-care about other things."

"Oh really? Like _what_?"

"Like YOU!"

"Me...?"

"Yes, you! Weird beard, secret proms ... of course I care about you!"

"B-But—"

"But what? I thought you cared about me too but I was obviously wrong..."

"Chad, don't leave."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Sit back down?"

"Munroe, you really are bossy."

"Thank you."

"So ... how are you?"

"You're asking me how I am? Really Chad? Really?"

"You wanted me to care."

"I'm sorry ... I just thought you were kissing me because ... because you wanted to prove something."

"Well I don't, a'ight?"

"So ... you kissed me ... because?"

"Do I really have to say it Sonny?"

"Yes..."

"I did it because ... I wanted to get that pig taste off of my lips."

"Chad."

"Fine ... I like you."

"Good."

"Why's that good?"

"Because now I can do this."

"..."

"There, you happy now Cooper?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny,you're so in love with me."

"WHAT?! I—"

"You...?"

"I give up! I do, you happy?"

"We are very happy."

"I'm happy?"

"What?"

"You said we is your nickname for me..."

"Sonny, just quit your rambling and shut up."

And _that's_ when they kissed for a **second**_ time._

**AN: Sweet and to the point :) They should have so kissed! ooh and there's a new Sonny Sings preview out on youtube :) And for those of you who read 'The Voice Inside' I'm trying to update it as fast as I can :) I appreciate the PMs telling me to get my butt into gear :P **

**Review? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie**


End file.
